Sheila (Storie Blu Special)
Sheila is one of the two villainous protagonists in the 1985 Italian erotic horror comic "Storie Blu Special 10: Il Ghigno di Sangue" (The Sneer of Blood). She was created by Roberto Revello (artist) and Carmelo Gozzo (writer). Sheila, along with her partner Epsom, come from the 27th century. They both worked at a government building specializing in the production of "revitalizing micro-cells" which have the ability to revive those who have died from sickness or old age. Knowing how much they would fetch on the Black Market, Sheila and Epsom hatch a plan to steal some of them. However, upon getting caught by the boss and his secretary, the two find no choice but to use a spacetime transmitter to transport the micro-cells to a random time and place in history, which they later determine to be in Colorado, U.S.A in 1878. After discovering that the transmitter sent the micro-cells to a spot buried beneath the ground of a Native American tribe, they hatch another plan in order to retrieve them. They begin by killing a few native pelt merchants and taking their weapons, along with a few feathers for identification. They then head to a nearby farm housing a family of four white people and slaughter and scalp all within using the stolen bows, arrows and tomahawks. To make the scene appear even more horrendous, Sheila spreads the daughter's legs and tempts Epsom into raping her, which he does. Once finished, the two head into the nearby town and - acting upset and terrified to the best of their ability - tell the people what happened. The Sherriff brings several men to investigate, and after discovering that the farm family have indeed been massacred, take their revenge on the "Indian" tribe and leave no survivors. Meanwhile, back at the saloon in town, Sheila and Epsom are delighted that their scheme seems to be working. Unbeknownst to them, however, is that one of the saloon girls, Mabel, overhears their conversation with her ear pressed against the door. The following morning, Sheila and Epsom travel back to the massacred tribe and begin digging for the micro-cells. Once they find them, however, Mabel shows up with a shotgun and - believing them to be jewels - makes known her intention to steal them for herself. The two criminals from the future, now panicked, warn her that the micro-cells can't be exposed to air for too long, but Mabel doesn't believe them. While Sheila and Epsom do their best to describe their plan to the 19th century woman, they fail to realize that the micro-cells have now revived all the deceased Native Americans around them, who in turn, ultimately slaughter the three whites and bury their corpses. However, because the micro-cells are buried with them, Sheila and Epsom are kept into a living state beneath the ground; each wondering how many decades they will have to wait until they are finally released via "true" death. EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Sheila (Storie Blu Special) Category:1980s Category:Ambitious Category:Assisted Rape Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Evil from the Future Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Greedy Category:Horsewoman Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Protagonist Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sex Category:Sadist Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Sealed